Rumeurs d'un coeur brisé
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Finn attrape Kurt et Sam à l'extérieur d'une chambre d'hôtel. Le dira-t-il à Blaine?  Traduction


_Et hop! Une autre traduction d'un Klaine. C'est la dernière dont j'ai reçu les droits de traduire, mais j'attends toujours pour une autre. Alors normalement, vous devriez en voir une autre arriver d'ici peu. Enfin, c'était histoire, j'ai décidé de la traduire parce que, en accord avec le titre, elle brise le coeur. J'ai trouvé tellement touchante l'histoire et je me dis que ça aiderait un peu les personnages de les voir comme ça. Enfin, je n'en dis pas trop pour ne pas spoiler, à vous de voir! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: BlaineKurt**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Ryan Murphy (entre autres, j'oublie toujours les deux autres dont je ne connais pas le nom...)**

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire est une traduction de l'originale "<strong>Rumors of Heartbreak<strong>" écrite par **Amethyst Archer**. I'm really glad that you let me do it, your story was just perfect. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rumeurs d'un cœur brisé<strong>

« Eh, Blaine. » Finn salua le garçon de Dalton assis sur le sofa, essayant de paraître joyeux. _Pourquoi Kurt ferait une telle chose? Ils étaient tellement mignons et avaient l'air si amoureux quand Blaine est venu lui chanter une ballade le jour où Kurt est revenu à McKingley. _« Comment vont les choses avec Kurt? » demanda Finn, voulant immédiatement se cacher le visage derrière ses mains pour ses mots qui lui avaient échappés.

« Elles vont bien. Je veux dire, la distance craint vraiment, mais je pense que ça fait seulement grandir les cœurs et les rendre plus forts, pas vrai? » demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

Le cœur de Finn élança face au bonheur de Blaine, mais il n'eut qu'un sourire mélancolique. Il regarda au loin, coupable. _Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? __Je veux dire, Kurt est mon frère! Comment je peux trahir son intimité comme ça? Je ne pensais même pas que Sam était de ce côté! Mais, il n'y a rien à nier dans ce que j'ai vu. Si s'était Quinn qui me trompait avec Sam, je voudrais que quelqu'un me le dise. Ça ne fait rien que Kurt soit mon frère; Blaine est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il mérite de savoir ce qui se passe._

« Blaine, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, » jeta Finn, incapable de contenir son noir secret plus longtemps. Blaine leva un sourcil.

« Si c'est à propos de l'ancien béguin de Kurt pour toi, je suis déjà au courant de ça, et je peux t'assurer que Kurt est plus que définitivement passé au-dessus de ça. C'est pourquoi je suis là, » dit Blaine, la fierté d'être dans une relation avec Kurt, le soprano doux et romantique dont il avait mis trop longtemps à réaliser qu'il était celui qu'il cherchait, irradiant de sa voix. Maintenant qu'il avait finalement placé Kurt en dehors de la catégorie « ami » et sortit sa tête de ses fesses, Blaine était tombé follement et profondément en amour de son meilleur ami.

« Non, Blaine, » continua Finn, rougissant, mais déterminé à faire sortir ce qui le tracassait. « Tu vois, il y avaient ces rumeurs que Sam avait une liaison avec un ancien Cheerio et j'étais effrayé que ça puisse être Quinn, alors Rachel et moi sommes allés espionner et… »

* * *

><p>« Kurt, Finn m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu Sam et toi sortir d'une chambre d'hôtel en ayant l'air <em>très<em> amical, » dit Blaine alors qu'il s'assoyait aux côtés de Kurt sur son lit, regardant vers le sol, effrayé d'en découvrir davantage. Normalement, il se serait sentit extrêmement excité et privilégié que Burt leur fasse suffisamment confiance pour être dans la chambre de Kurt avec la porte fermée, surtout depuis ce matin désastreux après la fête chez Rachel Berry.

« Oui, j'ai passé du temps avec Sam. Il a besoin de quelqu'un. » Kurt sourit doucement, mais il semblait toujours triste.

_Il n'essaie même pas de nier la chambre d'hôtel! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il est en train de se séparer de moi? _Pensa Blaine, momentanément incapable de détacher ses yeux du jeune homme merveilleux et magnifique à côté duquel il était assis. _Non, Blaine! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes avec ça? __S'il te trompe, tu es sensé être celui qui se sépare de lui! _

« Alors, comment est Sam? » demanda Blaine, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

« Il est doux, mais du genre simple. Il est dyslexique, alors ça rend sa vie plus dure et il vient juste de se faire jeter pour une histoire de placard alors il se sent seul. Il essaie aussi de traiter avec certains problèmes familiaux en ce moment. Il est quelqu'un de fort, s'en est surprenant, et les gens ne voient pas nécessairement ça au premier regard. » La voix de Kurt se tue.

_Kurt est tellement une personne merveilleuse, très morale, je devrais être fâché contre lui, mais il arrive même à rendre cette tromperie morale et compatissante; comme dans un film où le personnage est… Arrête ça, Blaine! Ce n'est pas un film et si quelqu'un te trompe, tu es censés être dégoûté. _

« Wow. Il semble être un bon gars, » dit Blaine en regardant au loin et en essuyant ses yeux.

« Il l'est, » confirma Kurt sans remarquer le ton distant de Blaine. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise en le voyant. « Blaine? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

"C'est correcte, Kurt, vraiment, » lui dit Blaine en le regardant tristement. « J'ai vu à quoi il ressemblait; je sais que tu as dis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres jeunes qui étaient sortis du placard à ton école, mais je suis heureux que ça ait changé. Je veux dire, mon radar gay s'est allumé à l'instant même où j'ai vu ses cheveux et il est définitivement une bonne prise. Peut-être que je devrais l'être, mais je ne peux même pas être fâché contre toi. Je t'ai fais attendre tous ces mois et je pense toujours que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, Kurt. Tu mérites quelqu'un de moins troublé et de moins petit et… »

« Ouah, attends, Blaine, » dit Kurt très sérieusement en prenant sa main. « Tu penses que je _te_ trompe? »

« Je…Je.. » la voix de Blaine défaillit alors qu'il essayait de se retenir de pleurer.

« Je vais tuer Finn pendant qu'il dort, » s'exclama Kurt vicieusement. « Blaine, si quelqu'un de suffisamment chanceux pour être dans une relation avec toi en arrive à te tromper, cette personne mérite d'être pendue et battue. Blaine, tu es merveilleux, tu es compatissant, talentueux, beau, assez compétent dans le monde de la mode et du spectacle; tu es plus que ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver chez quelqu'un et tu penses que je puisse un jour considérer de te tromper à l'improviste? Ce n'est même pas un problème de toi ayant confiance en moi; as-tu regardé dans un miroir récemment? »

« Attend, tu ne me quittes pas pour Sam? » demanda Blaine incrédule.

« Blaine, même si Sam _n'était_ pas hétéro, je pensais que j'avais été parfaitement clair sûr le fait que je n'avais aucune intention de te dire au revoir un jour, » lui dit Kurt.

Blaine sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait que Kurt n'allait effectivement pas le quitter, mais il était toujours confus. « Sam n'est pas gay? Aucun garçon hétéro teint ses cheveux pour ressembler à ça. »

Kurt rit aux paroles de Blaine et ce dernier le regarda encore plus confus. En voyant l'expression de Blaine, Kurt retient un rire et expliqua : « Je suis désolé, c'est juste… *Kurt ravala un autre rire, essayant de se concentrer sur l'idée de rassurer un Blaine en larmes*… Crois-moi, j'ai pensé la même chose quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, mais je suis pratiquement certain qu'il lance pour l'autre équipe; sa relation avec Quinn était plutôt enflammée. Il y a eu un incident où il a crié le nom de l'entraîneur Beiste durant l'une de leurs sessions de pelotage, alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. Au pire, il oscille entre les deux camps, mais j'en doute. »

« Alors, euh, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as passé autant de temps avec lui et dans une chambre d'hôtel en plus? » demanda Blaine, se levant de son siège et commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Il est… Il est passé à travers un grand nombre de… problèmes familiaux; ils restent tous dans un hôtel maintenant, » dit Kurt alors qu'il se levait aussi et qu'il mettait ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine dans un effort d'arrêter ses pas nerveux. « Je sais comment c'est d'avoir des problèmes de famille. Il n'a pas vraiment d'amis proches et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour être simplement là. »

Blaine attira Kurt dans une étreinte, croyant chaque mot que son petit ami lui avait dit. Blaine savait très bien que lorsque la mère de Kurt était morte, il s'était sentit seul et isolé, n'ayant seulement que son père vers qui se tourner, lequel était aussi en grand deuil.

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa Blaine, mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt. « J'aurais dut te faire confiance. Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé autant prendre par une stupide rumeur. Je suis un idiot. »

« Oui, mais tu es un idiot adorable que je n'échangerais pour personne d'autre au monde, » souffla Kurt, le menton appuyé dans ses cheveux, lesquels étaient définitivement coiffés avec un surplus de gel.

Blaine laissa s'échapper un petit rire et attira soudainement Kurt pour un baiser, auquel Kurt répondit avec plaisir. Blaine poussa Kurt contre le mur et approfondit le baiser. Ce dernier était emplit de chaleur et de passion.

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment, pensé que j'allais te perdre, » confia Blaine alors qu'il se retirait pour respirer, et il mit sa main sur la joue de Kurt. Ce dernier haleta, essayant de trouver un peu d'air.

« Blaine, » commença Kurt, bougeant sa main jusqu'à la joue de Blaine alors que celle de ce dernier était toujours sur la sienne. « Je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète jamais du fait que je me lasse de toi ou que tu ne me manques pas chaque fois que tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision. »

Blaine étouffait; chaque garçon retira sa main du visage de l'autre. Les larmes commencèrent à courir le long des joues de Blaine. « Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour te le montrer. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce que j'ai fais pour te mériter. »

« Tu me mérites, Blaine; ne pense jamais que je pense que tu n'es pas suffisamment bien pour moi. Je devrais être celui qui te dit ces choses, » le rassura Kurt, regardant droit dans son regard noisette et Blaine s'effondra encore plus. « Shhshhs, » souffla Kurt alors qu'il attira le garçon plus petit dans ses bras. Il posa des baisers sur les joues mouillées de larmes de Blaine. Ce dernier haleta, battant des paupières pour chasser ses larmes et resserra sa prise sur Kurt, incapable de croire que ce genre de garçon, merveilleux et talentueux, était toujours à lui.

* * *

><p><em>Si on me montre un Blaine comme ça dans le prochain épisode, alors là, il va m'avoir définitivement convaincu. Parce que pour le moment, autant j'aime Kurt et sa relation avec Blaine, autant ce dernier me laisse perplexe... <em>


End file.
